


Pretty Tied Up

by FreakSenpai



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Boys In Love, Incest, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, They love each other so much, This is my first fic so be gentle, Turtlecest (TMNT), but it's not actually important, it's actually very soft, kinky but just a lil, tcest, uhhh p porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 11:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakSenpai/pseuds/FreakSenpai
Summary: The turtles are back home after a successful mission, successful thanks to one of Donnie’s inventions. A good leader rewards his teammates for a job well done, and Leo likes to think of himself as a good leader.
Relationships: Donatello/Leonardo (TMNT)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Pretty Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting fanfiction for TMNT. I hope you enjoy this spicy little oneshot c;

_ What a fight, _ a nice and relaxing shower was exactly what Leo needed after this. He pulls on a pair of sweatpants and walks out of the now very steamy bathroom and the nice sensation of the cold air in the lair hitting his warmed skin makes any remaining soreness in his body disappear.

Entering his room, he’s greeted by the sight of Donatello laying on the bed on his plastron, scrolling through his phone. 

“I take it that I’m not sleeping alone tonight”

“If you mind, I can go to my room.” Donnie replies, his eyes glued to the screen.

It’s been almost a month since they both confessed their not-so-brotherly feelings. Almost a month of secret dates, hot kisses when no one's around, and sneaking into each other’s rooms to spend the night together. Leo has never been happier in his whole life than he’s been for the past several weeks. 

His eyes dart to the little bit of green poking from under Donnie’s dark grey sweatshirt, the small spot contrasting nicely against the purple shade of his shorts.  _ Interesting. _

“Never said that.” He replies simply, laying down on his side, right next to his brother.

The purple masked turtle doesn’t say anything else, continuing to read what looks like some science article.

“Really nice job today Donnie.” Leo says after a moment, grinning.

“Nice to hear you’re  _ finally _ appreciating my genius, thank you very much.”

At that Leo pulls his classic fake-hurt face.

“Always have! I’m so lucky to have you in the team. As the  _ great _ leader I am, I'll do everything in my power to make sure you never want to, perish the thought, leave with that remarkable brain of yours...”

“Yeah? How so?” Finally, his attention is on Leo as he’s looking up from the screen, a spark in his eye.

“With a reward. I need to show you what a treasure you are.” 

Before Donnie can scoff at the mushy compliment, Leo puts a hand on his thigh, moving it up in a soft caress, his fingers curled to slightly brush the inner thigh. Donnie’s exposed tail is now even more apparent as it squirms around a little.

“Don’t worry we’ll take care of that cute little tail you’re oh so trying to draw my attention to. You’re not subtle at all Donnie.”

Don’s expression turns to a flustered smile and a small chuckle escapes him at the comment.  _ Is he even aware how absolutely gorgeous he looks when he smiles like that. _

“Oh shut up, I wasn’t-” His protest gets cut off by a gasp as Leo slides his hand over Donnie’s ass to firmly grab his tail.

“Hush baby just let me spoil you.” Leonardo purrs while playing with the tail between his fingers.

“Don't tell the others about this though, I don't want them to think I’m playing favorites in the team.”

“You-ah- are but I don't think they’d be interested in your reward system anyway.” Donnie refuses to hush. That leaves Leo no choice but to press his thumb over the little slit and start stroking the sensitive flesh. 

That seems to have done the trick as his twin's face is now buried in the pillow, small muffled churrs filling the room. 

“You on the other hand, seem very interested.”

Don’s hips start to toss around chasing Leo’s hand, seemingly needy for a stronger stimulation, but that’s  _ way _ too fast.

Leo stares at his brother’s wiggling ass with a raised brow.

“You're gonna ruin my plan if you keep moving so much.”

With a grin he glances back at Don who is now looking at him over the pillow, eyes hooded.

“We have to do something about that.”

Leo lets go of Donnie’s slightly swollen tail and with the same hand nudges his hip, making him roll onto his side.

“These will definitely get in the way, too.” he says, rising up on the mattress to pull down his brother’s pajama shorts. Next goes the sweatshirt. And once Donnie is all pretty, bothered and very naked on Leonardo’s bed, it’s time for the fun part.

In Leo’s bedside cabinet there’s a blindfold and a few straps of fabric, sewn from black material close to what their bandanas are made of. A set of similar items is located in Donatello’s room, where they spend the nights together more or less as often as here.

Having grabbed the contents of the sinful drawer, he scoots behind Donnie, who is now kneeling in the center of the bed, watching slider’s every movement with those shiny eyes of his.

“Come here baby I got you...” 

Humming, he gently pulls Donnie’s arms back to tie them together behind softshell’s back, wrapping the shiny black stripe around emerald skin. Bow carefully tied at the end makes him look like the sweetest present Leo could ever dream of receiving. 

He listens his brother inhale sharply as the blindfold covers Don’s eyes.

“Are you comfortable?”

“Yeah” Donnie’s voice is airy.

“Good.” He whispers, voice low, before pressing a soft kiss to the side of his head and nuzzling the crook of his neck. 

With one hand pressed flat against Donnie’s chest and the other on his belly, Leonardo slowly starts caressing the hard surface. He can feel the plates of Don’s plastron rise and sink rapidly. O _ h he’s so excited already. _

“I’ve been craving you all day, Dee. You’re so yummy.” He purrs into the hot skin on his neck before kissing it hungrily with an open mouth. 

This causes a loud gasp to escape Donnie’s mouth as his head jolts back and falls limp against Leonardo. He lets his teeth graze the sensitive flesh, he could eat him up right then and there but should probably hold back for now. 

He drags one of his hands upwards to lightly grab his lover’s neck, thumb caressing that beautiful sharp jawline. The other hand in the meantime, is slowly but steadily moving south, Leo’s digits brushing the edge of Don’s plastron, his groin, then..

“Aaaah!” 

He’s so wet. Leo runs a finger over the swollen slit again and a high, heavenly moan leaves Donatello’s mouth.

“That sounded so adorable Donnie, what can I do to hear such a noise again? Maybe this?”

It looks like he’s about to try and say something, but with no success as Leo quickly takes a hold of the softshell’s tail and presses the tip of his thumb inside, rubbing the head of his brother’s almost-not-so-hidden-anymore erection.

At this, Donnie’s hips start bucking forward into the touch, with a whole palette of churrs and whimpers accompanying it. 

“Come on.. Be a good boy and drop for me.”

The familiar shape of Donnie’s dick slides into Leonardo’s hand. Wasting no time, he starts to jerk it off in slow, lengthy motions.

Donatello's delicious musk hits his nostrils. That combined with those beautiful sounds he’s now producing is beginning to make it painfully hard  _ (hehe) _ to keep his own penis from getting some fresh air.

“God, Donnie, look what you’re doing to me.” He groans as he allows himself to drop down in his sweatpants and starts to grind on Don’s ass in tandem with the movements of his hand. 

“Leo.. h-ah! Please..”

“Yes honey?”

“More”

“Say what you want me to do baby” He so loves to hear it.

“Fuck- Me ...Please”

“With pleasure” 

With a free hand Leo quickly pulls his own sweatpants down. He presses his snout to the back of Donatello’s head and closes his eyes as he slowly pushes his cock all the way inside the throbbing slit in his twin’s tail. 

He’s rewarded with a wonderful, loud moan and all his senses are now focused on bringing Donnie to completion. Not letting go of his brother's dick he jerks him with long firm strokes, while thrusting into his heat with the same, deliciously slow pace. 

“I want you so bad” he cries out and grabs Don’s hip to get a better hold on him while gradually picking up speed. 

Restrained and held down, Donnie still bucks his hips like crazy. His thighs begin to shake and he flops down into the pillows. He is now the most beautiful mess of sobs and whimpers, ass up, face plastered to the bed.

Pounding him into the mattress, Leo feels like sobbing, too.

“You’re so precious, so gorgeous, so wonderful. Cum for me baby I want you to feel so good”

A lewd high pitched scream fills the room and Leo can feel the warm sticky fluid spill all over his hand. With the other hand he grabs the tails of Donnie’s bandana, not being able to hold back any longer. The heat around his cock and the heat in his heart both unbearable. 

“ _ God,  _ **_Donnie!_ ** ”

Leo cums hard. With a few more thrusts he rolls out his orgasm before falling right next to Don, panting hard. 

He lifts up the blindfold on Donnie’s face to plant a sloppy kiss on his snout.

“I love you so much”

“I love you too

...now untie me.”


End file.
